


Stripped Down

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dominant possessive loving Vegeta is my other kink, Domination/submission, Established Relationship, Insecure Goku is my kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Subspace, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Vegeta knew exactly when Goku put up his mask.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Stripped Down

Vegeta knew exactly when Goku put up his mask. He initially wasn’t privy to the fact that the man had a mask. Just assumed that this was who he was—a jovial, kind-hearted, sensitive Saiyan soul who was gullible and innocent to a fault. Once he got to know the man, and later on end up in a relationship with him, Vegeta learned that yes, that was Goku deep down—but for the public, he kept up a mask. So no one knew what was really going on inside. So no one would be the wiser.

In private, Goku showed a vulnerability that Vegeta had zero idea the man possessed. Like the fact that he sometimes felt ashamed asking for help on pronouncing a word or an explanation on what a word meant or how to spell something. Or how he possessed an extreme breath of knowledge about wildlife and the environment that Vegeta had no idea about, but didn’t like to bring attention to it, because he didn’t think it was anything to ‘brag’ about, and he didn’t want the attention on him. He didn’t want to chance someone questioning him or wondering how he got his knowledge or anything like that.

It took Vegeta a long time to convince his mate that having these insecurities was more than fine, that he didn’t judge him, and that he liked helping him on things, he liked learning about the things Goku enjoyed. The process deepened their relationship to a level Vegeta didn’t expect, one where he found himself reciprocating, sharing with his mate things about his past, things he liked and disliked, things he wanted to try and things he had no interest in, and so on.

The bond they possessed post-mating would’ve shown Vegeta all of this most likely, but it was so different hearing it from his mate. Experiencing these things with him. Voluntarily showing Goku this part of his own self. They grew together. They opened up more to each other.

So after being together for three years, Vegeta knew when Goku was bullshitting him. When he had the mask up and was straight up hurting himself. He didn’t need the bond’s help with that.

Vegeta waited a week to pass, observing from a far, seeing if Goku would fess up and give in and share with him his feelings and thoughts. When that didn’t happen, Vegeta gave up waiting and decided to finally attack that evening in a way he knew Goku would appreciate—a way that Vegeta knew would get through Goku’s defenses.

He waited until Goku left to tend to his garden outside. By the time his mate returned, the scene was set, and the shocked, elated smile on Goku’s dirt-smudged face confirmed to Vegeta he did everything just right.

On the coffee table of their capsule home living room sat a spread of food Vegeta prepared the night before, preserved in a capsule container. Instead of wearing a tank top and some gi pants, Vegeta wore a black button down shirt and grey slacks, holding a glass of blueberry wine in his hand—his mate’s favorite alcoholic drink. All around them, candles flickered and danced away, just like the fireplace in front of the table, casting heavy shadows and a warm glow throughout the room. Every opened window in the room brought in the soundtrack for the night: a warm summer evening, with cicadas, a gentle breeze, crickets and a trickle of water from the fountain outdoors.

Vegeta crossed over the room to his befuddled, bewildered mate, smirking up at him. “Care to join me?”

He chuckled at the wide-eyed, wide-grin look on Goku’s face. Almost a minute later, he finally responded, saying, “Um. Yes. Yes I would.”

They stayed relatively quiet throughout most of the meal, listening to the sounds of the world outside. Of course, halfway through their meal, he noticed the mask coming up again and his mate tried to slink away under the ruse of needing to change his clothes, but no, Vegeta wasn’t allowing that. Any opportunity for Goku to slink back and away wasn’t going to be tolerated.

“You can wait,” Vegeta said.

“But you look so nice—”

“So do you.”

Then he saw it. A crack in the mask.

A flinch.

A tiny, miniscule, telling flinch.

The mask returned with Goku’s big, dopey grin and silly laugh, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head—a nervous tick. “Yeah, well, I probably don’t smell good, hehe!”

“Hm. True. But still no.”

“Oh come on, Vegeta—”

“No, Kakarot.” Vegeta smiled around the rim of his glass, his eyelids falling halfway. “You’re not ruining dessert later.”

Three years later, and he loved the way Goku’s face flushed whenever he teased the man. The pink blossoming over his cheeks, the way his eyes widened, the small gasp he’d release—it never failed to turn Vegeta on hard.

But there it was again. That flinch.

He took a long, lingering sip of blueberry wine.

Another crack in the mask.

It came back with Goku’s weak chuckle. His mate didn’t look him in the eye anymore though. Goku looked elsewhere as he replied, “Well, okay, I don’t want to ruin that for you.”

Vegeta frowned.

That tone. His mate’s look.

That phrase, ‘for you.’

At any point during the rest of their quiet meal together, Vegeta could’ve tapped into the bond. He could’ve dove into Goku’s mind and found whatever emotion or thoughts he had. Granted, Goku would’ve felt him doing that, and he knew that despite any anger Goku would throw his way, his mate would forgive him. But he didn’t want to use the bond in that way. He refused to hurt his mate that way. Goku had to somehow fess up himself.

By the time the last plate was finished, Vegeta stood up, offering his hand to Goku. His mate took it—but he felt the tremor there, despite his mate’s smile. The sharp intake of breath.

His mate was legitimately nervous.

He led the two of them towards their bedroom, and once inside, Vegeta took control the way he knew his mate liked. He kissed him soft, lips molding over lips, as his bare hands slid up the V of Goku’s gi shirt, slowly pushing the garment off one shoulder then the other. He pushed the shirt open, slipping his hands down to his mate’s gi belt, and with a flick of his arm, it unraveled, fluttering to the floor. Goku gasped into his mouth, wrapped trembling arms around his torso, and Vegeta could feel something over the bond.

 _Arousal_. Vegeta kissed his way down the side of Goku’s neck. _Need_. He licked and suckled on his earlobe, circling his tongue around and around the flesh. _Want_. He pushed down Goku’s gi pants, grabbing a handful of his mate’s plump ass and squeezing hard. _Love_. Warm heat pooled in his lower belly, listening to Goku’s loud moan, the way his fingers dug into his back, the hitch in his breath—

_Shame._

Vegeta’s eyes blew wide open.

_Shame. Fear._

He pulled his mouth away from Goku’s ear.

_Guilt._

His hands released Goku’s ass, sliding up to the small of his back.

_Shame. Fear._

_Self-loathing._

He heard Goku whisper, “Vegeta? You okay?”

Vegeta pulled away, looking up.

Big, black eyes, full of worry and concern for him. Red kissed lips, flushed face, smudges of dirt on his cheeks.

_Shame. Fear. Guilt. Self-hatred._

That worry and concern melted away to the manifestation of what the bond was telling him right there and then.

 _Ashamed_.

Goku looked ashamed of himself.

Those eyes turned downcast. The body in his arms shook a little. Pushed a bit at his grip around Goku’s body. A soft shine in those eyes. The hitch in his breath.

The mask fell when Goku whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Then the bond spoke to him, thoughts and feelings filtering into his own mind. _Not good enough. Not attractive. Can’t even turn him on—_

“What did I do?”

Goku jerked his head up. “Huh?”

“What did I do to make you feel this way?”

“What? Vegeta, you didn’t—”

“I heard you. I felt you.” Vegeta yanked Goku closer, chest meeting chest, as he hissed, “When the _hell_ did you start thinking you were ugly?”

He felt, heard and saw a tight, sharp gasp against him.

Goku’s eyes shined more.

His lower lip trembled.

Vegeta squeezed his arms tighter around him. “You are perfect, mah’kha. You are my chosen. My other half. I know I don’t say it aloud enough, but you know what I think.” He grabbed one of Goku’s hands and shoved it over his beating heart. “You _know_ how I feel.”

“Vegeta…”

“Remember what we said to each other under the moon? _M’eh’pha m’yo’phe ke’t’au._ I bind my soul to yours. You are mine, and I am yours. We hold nothing back. I take care of you as you do for me.” He squeezed Goku’s hand. “So what have I done, mah’kha? What did I do to make you think this way about yourself?”

Goku squeezed his hand back.

His quivering lips moved, but nothing came out.

Nothing but a sharp, soft sob, and a small influx of tears.

Vegeta pulled Goku in, letting go of his hand to wrap his strong arms around his mate’s shoulders. He pushed the bigger man to his chest, hugging him tight, and he grunted when Goku returned the gesture ten fold, arms holding him in a vice grip. He listened to his hitches, his very tiny, very muffled sobs, petting Goku’s back, stroking his hair here and there. It hurt to watch his mate like this—hurt to see his body quivering, feel his tears wetting his black shirt—but the bond told the story. _Relief. Shame. Fear. Gratefulness. Love._ Until all Vegeta felt over the bond was just that—love, for him. His mate’s love and gratefulness, for him.

When he finally felt Goku settle in his arms, Vegeta pulled back, only to kiss him again on the lips. He sunk his fingers into Goku’s hair, commanding the kiss, tongue delving into Goku’s mouth, and he moaned as Goku did. The bond flared to life, filling Vegeta with every emotion Goku felt now. _Love. Need. Want. Desperation. Need to atone. Need forgiveness._

Goku broke their kiss this time. In a hoarse whisper, he said, “It isn’t you, Vegeta. I swear it isn’t.”

“Then what?”

“Me.” Goku pressed their foreheads together, nose brushing nose. “It’s me. I’m the one who did this. I just felt… not good enough.” A soft, resigned sigh. “I saw myself in the mirror last week and thought… well, it’s been three years, and I think I haven’t kept up my looks well, like you have.” A small, sad chuckle. “Stupid, right?”

He cupped Goku’s face in his hands, pulling him away so he could look him right in the eye. When those dark eyes met his, Vegeta said, “No. Not stupid.” He leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You are brave.” Kissed the middle of his eyebrows. “Sweet.” Kissed the tip of his nose. “Loving.” Kissed his lips. “The perfect mate for this prince.”

The bond thrummed. Goku’s emotions, his thoughts, everything of his mate—it all filtered through, right into his mind, untethered. _Love. Gratefulness. Arousal. Desperate. Need to forget. Need forgiveness. Need his love._

Vegeta kissed Goku slow, sliding his hands up Goku’s cheeks into his hair. Over the bond, he sent over his own feelings and thoughts, everything of himself. _Love. Arousal. Concern. Possessiveness. Need to help. Need to share. Need to show his mate everything._

Goku broke the kiss, panting for air. He sunk his nails into Vegeta’s back, whispering against Vegeta’s lips, “I need you, Vegeta.” He nudged their noses together. “Make me feel desirable.”

A growl slipped out of him. Guttural. Saiyan. “ _Mah’kha._ ” He covered Goku’s mouth with his own, devouring him as his hands scratched and clawed and _owned_ the man fully, taking him into his control and his possession. And Goku let him. Goku let him do whatever he wished. Goku trusted him, and Vegeta took that trust and protected it somewhere deep inside himself. Protected and cherished it as he lifted Goku up with ease and dropped him to the bed, covering his body with his own.

Clothing flew into the air. Goku gasped and writhed and moaned under him with every lick, every bite, every suck to his skin. He left no piece of the man untouched. Sucked every finger. Licked each wrist, each bicep, each shoulder. Squeezing and pushing and pulling his tits together and apart the way he knew Goku enjoyed. Suckling and nibbling and worrying each nipple, circling the tip of his tongue around the hard nubs, his lips curled into a devilish smirk when Goku humped his thigh, whining and crying and keening on top of his lungs. 

He didn’t stop his onslaught at all. Each piece of his Goku’s legs were devoured like a starving man at a lavish banquet. Marking the inside of his thighs. The soft underside of each knee. Sinking his teeth into each meaty thigh and each meaty calf. Spreading his legs wide, forcing them to stay that way as he licked each hip dent, sucked and bit and sucked again each side of his obliques, until Goku’s whole lower body cleared off the bed, hard cock slapping against his cheek. Until Goku shouted for more, for something, _anything_ , crying out for him and him alone.

Without much effort, he flipped Goku onto his chest, forcing him to lay spread eagle on the bed. Forcing him to hump the sheets and pant for air as Vegeta marked up every delicious piece of his expansive, muscled back. Biting his lats. Biting his traps. Licking his lower back, right over where his tail scar was. Licking and biting his way down to his plump, round ass. Squeezing each mound hard. Sinking his teeth into the flesh. Not letting go as Goku’s thrusts turned erratic. Not giving up at all, even when Goku gave in and came into their sheets, screaming into the pillow.

His hands marked each of Goku’s hips as he lifted him up, buried his face between those globes and ate up his hole. Each lick, each dive inside with his tongue, each twirl and circle and thrust created beautiful music from his Goku. Whimpers and mewls. Moans and gasps. Trembling sighs, pained cries, and he chuckled when he wrapped his hand around Goku’s hardening dick and stroked the sensitive flesh again, and again, and again. Getting him back to hardness. Overstimulating him. Driving him to the point of pleasure, yet again.

He didn’t stop moving his tongue, nor his hand. He kept going, kept thrusting, kept stroking, all the while, listening to the beautiful music his mate made. Feeling his ass tighten around his tongue. Feeling his cock pulse and twitch in his hand. Feeling his balls slapping against Vegeta’s sweaty chin, becoming taut and swollen.

Nothing turned him on more than the guttural shriek Goku released when he made him come yet again.

Vegeta let Goku flop down onto his chest again, releasing both of his hips from his grip. He slid in two fingers easily into Goku’s relaxed, pliant hole, kissing and licking his way up to Goku’s tail spot. He circled the furry nub, scissoring his fingers inside his mate, enjoying the sounds, the sensations, the whimpers and labored, wet breathing.

Against his lower back, Vegeta growled, “Do you see now, mah’kha? Do you see how much I want you?”

He watched Goku nod his head a few times, his eyes dilated and heavy-lidded, his red face and sweaty cheek staining the pillow beneath him.

With a familiarity to his mate’s body, Vegeta twisted his fingers a little, curled them a bit—and he moaned as Goku did, rubbing against his mate’s prostate. He poked and prodded the area with gentle nudges, enjoying the sight of Goku’s further unraveling: his red parted lips panting for air, his glossed over eyes staring out into nothingness, his desperate pained whimpers and his long, drawn out moans. Absolutely gone. Absolutely lost in pleasure, all because of him.

_Perfect._

He eased his fingers out, rolling Goku onto his back again. Swinging one leg over his shoulder then the other, Vegeta leaned down over him. Even with how far gone his mate was, Goku still released a soft, sweet gasp as he pressed inside. Just like he did every time Vegeta entered his body.

His hands slid up to Goku’s chest, his hips creating a nice tempo between them. Fucking him with long, slow, deep thrusts. Pushing all the way in, until his balls were flush against Goku’s ass. Pulling all the way out until just the tip lingered inside. Making Goku feel every single inch of him. Make himself feel every piece of his Goku.

He leaned in further, until their noses brushed. He panted over Goku’s parted lips, picking up the pace little by little. Sweat dripped into his vision. Little drops splashed onto Goku’s forehead, his red cheeks, the bottom of his parted lips. The bed squeaked with each thrust. Goku whimpered and moaned with each thrust. Mindlessly moving with him. Mindlessly giving himself up to him.

Vegeta nudged his sweaty nose against Goku’s. “You are loved, mah’kha. You are loved, and you are _mine_.”

Goku moaned in return. His lips formed a word Vegeta could make out— _yours_ —and the sight ignited the fire inside his belly, his thrusts picking up.

He slid his hands into Goku’s sweaty hair, pushing deeper into him, gasping at the same time Goku did. He struggled for words as he chased his orgasm, driving deeper and harder and faster into his mate, “M’eh t’sha au, m’yo Kakarotto. M’yo mah’kha. M’yo r’sha. You are beautiful. You are perfect. I will remind you every day of that. I promise. I will always make you feel like this.” He kissed his parted lips, tongue delving against tongue, saliva spilling out the corner of his mouth, and he panted against that mouth, teeth hitting teeth, “Never doubt that, mah’kha. _Never_ doubt who you are to me.”

Vegeta hissed and shut his eyes, his orgasm hitting him hard. He kissed Goku, muffling his own moans, as he came inside him, shivering everywhere, riding the pleasure of his climax—and at the same time, he allowed his last, lingering thought release over the bond.

_Because I'd be nothing without you._

Hot cum shot against his belly. Goku’s scream filled up his insides, his lungs, his mouth, his mind. He held Goku’s trembling body in his arms, losing himself to their bond, to the emotions and thoughts that came from his mate. _Trust you, love you, only you, m’yo mah’kha, m’yo ve’ho’ti, sorry, never doubt, never again, trust you._ It repeated again, over and over, as Goku’s orgasm continued, even though no come came out. He soothed Goku with his kisses and his touches, calming him down with each stroke, bringing him to a place of safety and comfort.

When Goku finally calmed down, Vegeta felt nothing but peace over the bond. For a moment, he thought his mate had passed out, but he saw the glossy, glazed over look on his face, his heavy-lidded eyes, his parted lips gasping for air, and he realized what had happened, where his mate’s mind had gone. It had only happened before twice, and this time, he was prepared.

Slowly, Vegeta pulled out. He spooned Goku from behind, petting his hair, his chest, his sides, mindful of any bruises and bites that looked particularly nasty. He kissed the back of his head here and there, one hand staying around Goku’s waist. Soon, the body in his arms stopped shivering. Soon, he saw Goku’s eyes fall shut.

He took his time picking Goku up in his arms, taking him over to the bathroom. With how large the tub was, it was easy to put both of them in there and bathe without issue. He focused on himself first, one arm staying around Goku’s shoulders, before turning his attention to his passed-out mate. He washed him thoroughly with a soft washcloth, cleaning his face, his arms, his nether regions with gentle strokes, still mindful of the bites and the bruises. Only once did Goku stir in his ministrations, releasing a weak moan when Vegeta cleaned his balls and his softened cock in the water.

A quick burst of ki dried them both off. He brought Goku back to the bed first, placing him on his side of the bed where it was dry and stainless from their coupling. After a small trip to the bathroom again, Vegeta returned with aloe, ointment and bandages. It didn’t take long to treat the bites Vegeta worried over. They were small and superficial enough that Goku probably would’ve been healed completely in a day or two, but he needed to do something. He needed to help his mah’kha.

By the time he finished, a few bandages were placed on some of Goku’s legs and his torso. Vegeta slipped back into bed, spooning Goku from behind. He grabbed whatever dry pillows he could find, and when he did, he slid it under Goku’s head, since he knew his mate liked to sleep on two pillows at an angle.

He held Goku close with one arm around his waist and up to his chest, hand resting over his left pec, while his other arm curled under his one pillow. He buried his nose into the crook of Goku’s neck, smelling his scent—his skin, his hair—hearing his tempered breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his arm.

The bond thrummed yet again. He peeked into it— _loved, safe, wanted_ —and Vegeta smiled, kissing the back of Goku’s neck. 

He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Goku’s light snores.

Vegeta knew the mask would return someday. Whatever happened to make Goku think that way, feel that way—it would probably come back. But when it did, he would be ready. Because he knew Goku, just as Goku knew him.

**Author's Note:**

> More possessive loving rawr top Vegeta plz and thx.


End file.
